His Rose
by Twisted.T
Summary: Summary: First Fanfic Shadow the hedgehog. The deadly cold-hearted weapon can't help but destroy everything that he touches. But what if a certain Rose is touched by him? Will he maintain her presence or destroy her?


A/N: Um hi guys, this is my first fanfiction so don't expect anything great. I do not own any characters owned by Sonic and** I accept constructive criticism not ****flames****.** There's a difference.

* * *

**His**_Rose_;

By_Twisted._**T

* * *

  
**

The blood.

The pain.

The agony.

The blood disguised his almost lifeless body. Shadow the Hedgehog's body remained on the ground crushed, for days, weeks, or even months. It was very uncertain to tell if the so called ultimate life form had drifted into another life, or was stuck in reality nursing the pain. The wind brutally restrained his body from making any movements whatsoever, so is this truly the end of our ultimate life form?

Oh no.. it is only the beginning..

* * *

_Elsewhere.._

_[POV] Her:_

Loneliness seems to be my only friend and company because love seems to stab me in the back, piercing into my skin causing pain to fill my heart until nothing is left of it. I only tried to love him and show him that I cared.. But what do I get in return? I get the truth spitting it's negativity at me forcing me to be a prisoner in reality as I remain helpless to realize that I've been a fool to even think that he would love me in the most slightest way. I just hoped and hoped.. But hope is for the young and foolish, and I've grown out of that many years ago then Sonic the hedgehog chucked my heart to the ground and abused it. Neglecting the feeling in it as the pieces shattered to small tiny fragments. I am Amy Rose and this is me now after being slapped back into reality. Painful as it sounds, I'm most grateful for it because now I can get on with my life, without _him_ treading on my heart...

It was another rainy day for me as I was making my way home with a couple of shopping bags in my hand. The weather seemed to dislike me because every step I took, the rain would spit harshly against my fur and the wind would collide against the shopping bags that I was clinging onto. I concluded that I couldn't get home like this so I walked about to find shelter until the unpleasant weather had passed.

To my surprise, I heard a voice call my name.

"Amy!"

I turned around slowly but didn't see anyone that I knew. _How strange_, I thought to myself.

"Up here Amy!"

The voice called my name again from above; I looked up and saw Tails in the X-Tornado as he flew it down steadily towards me.

"..Tails.." I breathed out slowly, surprised to see him.

"Hi Amy, it's been so long since I've seen you." Tails said. He seemed to be in a happy mood. Humph, lucky him.

I replied back to him softly. "Yeah, it's been a while.. Just doing shopping you see.."

"As usual" Tails begun. "That's one thing I know about you that will never change. But hey, this weather sucks and I was wondering if you would want to come back to my workshop to catch up, just till the weather clears up and I'll fly you back home?"

Damn, why did Tails have to invite me back to his? I can't say no, but the chances of bumping into _him_ will be very likely. Oh God, but to be honest I do want to catch up with Tails, I haven't seen a friendly face in a _long_ time so...

"Oh okay sure, why not" I finally said as my thoughts thundered through my head, praying that I wouldn't bump into Sonic.

Tails smiled and I put my shopping bags into the X-Tornado and jumped into the back seat as Tails started to fly off as we made our way back to his workshop.

_End of Amy's POV._

A couple of moments passed as Tails and Amy arrived at Tails workshop. Tails landed the X-Tornado steadily then he jumped out of his seat and walked inside of his workshop. Amy too jumped out from her seat, leaving her shopping bags in the other and followed Tails.

Tails sat down on a chair and Amy made myself comfortable on the sofa, still skeptical about if Sonic would pass by at Tails and if he did, how she would cope.

_[POV] Amy:_

"So.." Said Tails. "How have you been honestly? No one has heard from you lately, it's been so long that I was pretty happy to bump into you when I did."

Funny, if people really cared, they could have knocked on my door to check up on me, or even phone me for that matter.

"I've.. been okay I guess" I finally said after I having a small debate with my thoughts on weather or not I should tell the truth.

Tails raised his eyebrows as he switched on the television. "Hmm, Amy I know Sonic was a jerk towards you and-"

I quickly cut off Tails to avoid this conversation about Sonic.

"No Tails, I don't want to know. Remember I'm _'nothing but a worthless burden.. an annoyance to his existance'. _Just remember that."

Saying those worlds pained me dearly because the memory of how Sonic tore my heart was staring at me in the face. But that didn't stop Tails, he still argued on to point our his message to me.

"Don't say that Amy, I guarantee you he didn't mean that and even so I know he feels bad about it" Tails argued.

Heh, Sonic feeling bad? Oh please his pride is far more important than my feelings.

I was just about to reply when something on the TV caught my eye.

_'Breaking news! We've recently heard that GUN have found the body of Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik who fell from space colony Ark when saving the planet with Sonic the Hedgehog, recently in a critical state. Doctors are unsure how the hedgehog survived such a fall but rumours have it that when Shadow has recovered GUN are going to run further experiments on him and keep him under full supervision'_

My jaw dropped as my eyes narrowed at the television screen.

Shadow is alive?! But how! Oh wow, I can't believe it! Well Shadow is full of surprises since he's the ultimate life form..

My eyes averted at Tails slowly as he too looked in shock.

"I-i.." I stuttered. "Tails I gotta go I'll see you later!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet without waiting for a reaction from Tails, I darted towards the door, as I flung it open my eyes froze in horror.

Sonic stood there with his hand on the door knob as I stood there in shock and amazement. I should have seen this coming..

Sonic looked really nervous and his eyes looked full of sadness as soon as me saw me.

"Amy..I-"

Frantically I quickly cut him off by saying "Uh I'm in a hurry BYE!" and with that I ran out from Tails workshop as I tried to compose myself, so that the thought of Sonic wouldn't drown my thoughts.

That wasn't as hard as I thought because my mind quickly went back to Shadow as I was running. I didn't care about leaving my shopping at Tails, I just wanted to get home.

But anyway, poor Shadow, I bet he's fine, just wanting a way out of life as I do...

Whoa... I know I just didn't say that!

Well, I finally got home and slammed the door shut behind me and went straight into the living on as I switched on the tv, putting it onto the news channel hoping they'll be any news on Shadow.

Hours went, and I sat there, waiting to hear something.. But I never did..

Just as I was about to give up 'breaking news' was plastered on the tv screen.

_'Breaking news! Shadow the hedgehog has gone missing after recently being discovered many hours ago. GUN are very determined to find the hedgehog as they believe that Shadow won't last long without medical attention'_

As soon as I heard that, without hesitation, I ran out of my house and began my search to find Shadow.

I don't know why, but something is telling me that he needs me.


End file.
